Jingle Bells, Shotgun Shells
by smalld1171
Summary: Just for fun.  Jingle Bells Carol, Winchester Style. Let me know if I should add more verses.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Just for fun... something my brain came up with in about twenty minutes... I can add some verses if anyone is interested... Happy Holidays! :) I don't own SPN, just having some fun!**

**Jingle Bells, Shotgun Shells...**

Dashing through the snow,  
a large gash across his face.  
Dean tries to figure out,  
how he ended up in this place.

Sammy trails behind,  
and shouts his brother's name.  
He doubts that he can hear.  
So he stops to take up aim.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

The creature gains some ground,  
the human now within its reach.  
It raises blackened claws,  
and wails a piercing screech.

Dean's eyes are bright and wide,  
he'll be defiant to the end.  
He won't die without a fight,  
his smartass wit will never bend.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I must say that I am pleasantly surprised that anyone has looked at this little SPN inspired carol... and doubly pleasantly surprised that some took the time to review! Thank you soooo much! I just had to do another verse for our boys... I hope you enjoy! :)**

The claw starts to descend,  
towards the man above the snow.  
It snarls a gruesome smile,  
As Dean tells it where to go.

Sammy sees the scene unfold,  
He has the target in his sights.  
And with a desperate voice of hate,  
He screams HEY BITCH! with all his might.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

The creature turns around,  
to face the sound towards the rear.  
It's surprised when what it gets,  
is a shotgun blast between its ears.

Dean smiles a pain filled grin,  
when he sees the creature stop mid stride.  
It collapses to the snow,  
And Dean feels a sense of Sammy pride.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews! They have inspired me to continue! I hope that you will enjoy these latest verses. Feel free to comment, it really is a great feeling toreceive feedback, makes it all worth while! Thanks again! :)**

Dean falls back to the ground,  
his own blood drips into his eyes.  
He wipes his wounded brow,  
and hears his brother's fading cries.

He feels his strength is nearly gone,  
as he watches snow begin to fall.  
A fevered smile tugs at his lips,  
amazed at the beauty of it all.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Sam arrives beside him then,  
just as his eyes begin to close.  
But Dean can't focus on the words,  
as the darkness grows and grows.

Dean lays prone upon the snow,  
Sam sees him take a shaky breath.  
But Sam won't let him rest to long,  
or there's a chance he'll freeze to death.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and THANK YOU for following along with my little jingle! I am so delighted and thankful for all the wonderful feedback I have received, I truly appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy this next set of verses! Until next time... :)**

Sam holds his brother's face,  
and whispers in his ear.  
'C'mon we need to go right now,  
and get you out of here'.

Dean startles at the sound,  
and swats away his brother's hand.  
'Just get a grip there would you bro,  
you know it's chick flicks I can't stand.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Sammy breathes a heavy sigh,  
and mutters something not so sweet.  
He shakes his head and can't believe,  
that Dean can't once admit defeat.

Dean can sense his brother's mood,  
and prepares to make a joke.  
But as a shiver runs down his spine,  
he decides it's best not to provoke.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Here is the next verse! I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this and I appreciate all of your wonderful comments, they are absolutely SUPERCALAFRAGALISTIC! **

Sam reaches out his hand,  
and helps his brother to his feet.  
He sees him stagger to and fro,  
and try to keep his moves discreet.

Sam has seen it all before,  
Dean's stubborn ass just can't give in.  
Won't admit for once he needs some help,  
it's a stupid Winchester sin.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Sam leads his brother through,  
the path towards the car.  
Dean starts to lean in on him close,  
Sam says 'C'mon, it's not too far.'

Dean is feeling kind of weird,  
his mind can't focus on one thing.  
He seems to be slowly moving now,  
but each step brings a painful sting.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me again! Here is another round of verses, I hope it isn't getting tooooo tiresome, I trust you will let me know if I need to hurry this along ;) Thanks to all who have read and double thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it is so nice to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoy! :)**

They make it to their ride,  
and start to drive on down the road.  
Sam keeps a watchful eye on Dean,  
and dives into his mother hen type mode.

Sam can see his brother shake,  
and tries to get him to respond.  
But Dean's eyes they just appear to drift,  
out to some place that's beyond.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean can hear his brother's voice,  
the words are distant in his brain.  
But he is overcome by just one need,  
to warm the ice that fills his veins.

Sam speaks a little louder then,  
to try and snap the fevers hold,  
He bellows out a 'Still with me Dean',  
and hears a shaky 'c..c..cold.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I just can't stop myself from doing more verses! EEK! I hope you continue to enjoy and if I haven't mentioned it before... THANK YOU for all the great comments and feedback, it means a lot to me and definitely motivates me to continue! Thanks again and ENJOY! :)**

Sam feels a smile upon his lips,  
as the motel comes into view.  
But as he glances over at his bro,  
he notices his skin has a palish hue.

It seems the shivers have now stopped,  
and he can see sweat upon Dean's brow.  
With the lines of confusion on his face,  
Sam wonders what he feels right now.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean feels the movement of the car,  
and hears his baby's engine roar,  
He tries to think why he is not the one,  
who has put her pedal to the floor.

He tries to focus fuzzy eyes,  
and turns his head towards the wheel.  
He smiles when he sees his brother's face,  
and quips 'Hey S'm, what's the big deal.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Here is the latest installment of this jingle bells inspired story. Thanks to ALL who are reading and ALL who are leaving me a comment or two to let me know what you think. Those reviews really make my day! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Sam ignores his brother's phrase,  
as the boys arrive at the motel.  
He looks over where his brother sits,  
His rising nerves he can not quell.

The younger brother reaches out,  
as Dean mutters words that make no sense.  
He needs to get him to the here and now,  
so the trip to the room can then commence.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean can hear a soft voice call,  
and can feel the pull of a strong hand.  
His gaze falls on a set of big brown eyes,  
the look is one he can't withstand.

So he nods and says 'o'kay',  
and starts to feel his body move.  
He concentrates to try and help Sam out,  
but his mojo has lost its groove.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's me again! Thanks to all of you for your comments and for coming back for more! :) Man, I can't believe how many chapters there are, I had thought at the beginning maybe one or two but the words just keep on jumping from my brain to my computer! As always, I hope you will enjoy this latest verse. Thanks again for being so kind in your comments, I truly, truly appreciate it! Keep 'em coming! :) **

The brothers finally reach their room,  
and Sam feels a moment of relief.  
But of course it turns out to be short lived,  
and quickly morphs to disbelief.

He sees his wounded brother now,  
as he falls down upon his knees.  
Dean seems to struggle against thin air,  
and shouts 'Sam! show me where you are now. Please!'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean feels his panic start to rise,  
as he searches through the snow.  
He sees spots of blood cover the ground,  
and his anger at himself begins to flow.

He cries and screams his brother's name,  
his head feels like it's gonna burst.  
How could he let Sammy be hurt this way,  
when it is him who should be cursed.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me again everyone! :) WOW, this is chapter 10 if you can believe it! I hope you will enjoy and please, keep those comments and reviews coming, I really would like to know what you think! Thanks again to all who read and keep coming back for more, I appreciate it! :)**

Sam stands there in a daze,  
his eyes transfixed upon the sight.  
He shakes his head, kneels in front of Dean,  
grabs his wrists and holds on tight.

He can see a stream of blood,  
as it flows down his brother's face.  
With the wild look in Dean's green orbs,  
he must still be out there, still on the chase.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

'You need to focus on my voice Dean,  
when I tell you I am fine.  
The blood that you can see right now,  
belongs to you, it is not mine.'

'So stop your frantic search bro,  
the hunt is over, the bitch is dead.  
It's hard to concentrate I know,  
you took a vicious blow to the head.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	11. Chapter 11

The snow begins to fade,  
his brother's words they make it through.  
Dean expels a pent up sigh,  
and wants to shout a big YAHOO!

Cuz all that concerns Dean,  
is the promise he once made.  
The one his father asked of him,  
before his debt to death was paid.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean can find some solace in,  
the warmth and strength that he can feel.  
It flows through Sam and into him,  
his grip is just like steel.

He looks upon Sam's face,  
just one more time so he is sure.  
Once he sees indeed that Sam is fine,  
he lets his vision cloud to a blur.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy! Hello! Hi! Thanks for tuning in to another chapter of verses! I can't say it enough - THANK YOU for reading and writing such wonderful reviews! I never expected anyone to look twice at this little jingle so I am overjoyed, ecstatic and grateful for all who have taken the time to have a look! Feel free to keep the comments coming, they really do make my day! I hope you enjoy! :) **

Dean's body starts to tilt,  
can't fight the pull of gravity.  
The words are quiet when he says,  
'Sam I'm good, as good as I can be.'

Sam helps his brother stand,  
feels his weight against his frame.  
'Sure you are, you stubborn ass,  
that story is always really lame.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean doesn't answer back,  
exhaustion creeps into his brain.  
Maybe Sam can read his mind,  
as he hears 'Take these, there for the pain.'

He downs the magic pills,  
and waits for sleep to take its hold.  
He wants to drift to nothingness,  
but his pain increases by ten fold.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotguns shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Thanks for coming back to check in on this latest verse... the jingle will soon come to an end... I appreciate all the feedback and kind words! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Dean makes a hissing sound,  
and Sam can feel his body twitch.  
He smiles a bit when next he hears,  
'Sam just knock it off, you little bitch.'

Sam tries to keep it fun,  
as he continues with his work.  
'C'mon Dean, thought you were tough,  
just sit still...don't be a jerk.'

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Dean can feel the pills,  
his body starts to feel numb.  
'Can we finish up now bro,  
my sleeping time has come.'

'Okay Dean, you win,  
I guess it's time to say goodnight.'  
Sam then rises from the bed,  
his brother is out like a light.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.


	14. Final Chapter

**Welcome to the end,  
the final chapter of this tale.  
Sam and Dean together,  
is a team that just can't fail.**

I never thought I'd write,  
a lengthy story in this style.  
A heartfelt thanks to all of you,  
for making it worthwhile!

**Thank you to everyone who has followed my jingle bell inspired story! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback and reviews! I hope it has been as fun for you as it has been for me! Thanks again and let me know how you like the end! :-)**

**

* * *

**

Sam opens his eyes,  
he looks to where his bro' should be.  
His brow then wrinkles in concern,  
'Oh man, you're kidding me.'

The bed where Dean had slept,  
is empty and the sheets are neat.  
He hopes his brother is still fine,  
and feels a slight sense of defeat.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

* * *

Sammy hears a noise,  
his gaze follows the sound.  
There is Dean with bags and keys,  
he seems to be Impala bound.

He hears a soft 'Thanks Sam',  
as Dean heads towards the door.  
Sam then knows all is okay,  
he couldn't ask for more.

Ohhhhhh...

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

Hey!

Jingle Bells, shotgun shells,  
Dean fumbles for his gun.  
Sam can hear his pain is clear,  
His brother can't outrun.

**THE END! :)**


End file.
